Hacer el amor con otro
by Helen Karlray
Summary: los deseos de venganza y amor, mantienen vivo el recuerdo de una pasion. un songfic narrado por Yuriy, yura&Bryan


**Hacer el amor con otro**

Fic basado en la canción del mismo nombre interpretada por Alejandra Guzmán

Los personajes no son míos, etc, etc. Bueno es mi primer fic donde el protagónico es Yuriy, ah claro y que tendrá una beta, (GRACIAS NYU!!!) o sea, se notara la diferencia entre las barbaries que escribo y algo ya corregido n.n ¡espero les guste!

Toda la narración será realizada por el mismo ruso pelirrojo.

"Lo que se escucha"

**Ahora si comencemos**

Despierto a tu lado, completamente desnudos. Te miró atentamente, las marcas rojizas que he dejado en tu cuerpo, duermes apacible. Tú respiración es lenta casi podría decir que hipnotizante, pero no para mi, pues te conozco. Hemos tenido sexo varias veces y siempre es lo mismo, siempre amanece y te contemplo, miro cada uno de tus aspectos queriendo grabar en mi memoria tu imagen

No puedo decir por qué lo hago, porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Nuevamente me tiro en la cama, mis cabellos se esparcen como el fuego sobre las blancas sabanas.

_Amanecer, con él,  
A mi costado no es igual que estar contigo,  
No es que esté mal, ni hablar,  
Pero le falta madurar es casi un niño._

Llevamos así ¿Cuánto? ¿Será un mes? Me parece más, no quiero recordar… no estoy seguro de cuándo o como paso, pero, me separe de mi razón de vivir, me separe de ti o ¿fuiste_ tú_ el que se alejo de mi en un principio? bueno… ¿a quién le importa? El punto es que ahora estoy con él… pero ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en ti ni un instante?

Escudriño el techo como si este tuviera las respuestas de mi vida y nuevamente me doy cuenta que me engaño, que estas no vendrán a mi. A él lo encontré un día en un bar, aislado, en el ultimo banquillo de la barra… justo lo que yo necesitaba. Nadie se le acercaba, pues al parece le temían, pero esa aura de rechazo era lo que lo hacia perfecto… o eso pensé.

Es apenas dos años menor que yo, sin embargo se me figura demasiado joven, demasiado, mmm… ¿cómo decirlo?, novato, _-rió un poco al pensar en la palabra-_ pero eso parece, no lo digo por la edad, sino por su forma de ser: tan despreocupada o ¿será que nosotros pasamos por más cosas?

Siento movimientos a mi lado, al fin ha despertado. Se levanta un poco y me besa con ternura en los labios… su sabor. Su sabor es tan raro, tan diferente a ti… no puedo dejar de compararlo contigo, soy cruel, lo sé y es por eso exactamente que estaba a _tu_ lado… ¡pero no más!

Se separa de mi para ponerse en pie y sin pudor alguno camina desnudo hasta el baño, me mira fugazmente mientras su cabello bicolor escurre por su espalda.

_Blanco como el, yogurt,  
Sin ese toro que tu llevas en el pecho,   
Fragilidad de flor,  
Nada que ver con mi perverso favorito.  
_

Lo miro detenidamente, es igual a nosotros; su piel blanca y tersa, es como tocar la seda, con la misma fragilidad. No lo hace mal, no me quejo, pero, estaba acostumbrado a _tú_ manera y no me puedes culpar de ello, estuvimos juntos dos años… dos largos años y cada día era una nueva perversidad. No recuerdo cuantas veces terminamos aquel libro rojo que ocultabas bajo tus camisas, conocíamos todas las poses habidas y por haber. Siempre te reías de mí por terminar antes, eras terrible.

_Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda,  
Sin tus manos que me estrujan todo cambia,  
Sin tu lengua envenenando mi garganta,  
Sin tus dientes que torturan,  
Y endulzan yo no siento nada._

Recuerdo todo tan claramente que me asusta, sí, recuerdo todas y cada una de tus acciones. Tirándome a la cama, arrancándome la ropa, peleando por el poder, sofocándome con tus besos

El día trascurre y me levanto para ir a la cocina y desayunar, Miro el espacio vacío, el ya se ha marchado al trabajo. Era distinto a como vivíamos, nadie excepto unos locos sadomasoquistas lo hubieran podido resistir _-rió nuevamente-_ ahora sé el significado de la melancolía, el vivirla en carne propia… odio tanto esta sensación.

Hoy no tengo que trabajar así que, me dispongo a darme un muy, muy largo baño. Camino sin prisa entrando al cuarto de baño, solo entrar y veo mi cuerpo en el espejo que _tú _mandaste a instalar: tan perfecto que los Dioses lo envidiarían, miro el reflejo observando mi piel pálida e inmaculada, hasta que después de examinarme por completo lo noto, aun esta esa cicatriz de _tus_ uñas en mi costado.

Hago una mueca de dolor, no físico, de ese que en verdad te hiere ¡es suficiente! –_me riño-_ a nosotros nos enseñaron a no sentir, así que ¿por qué tendría que empezar ahora? Recobro el temple y entro al la tina recordando cómo es que esas marcas quedaron en mi piel.

Flash back

"Ya es hora" y sin aviso previo mi cuerpo fue arrojado con precisión al tálamo que hacia más de un año compartíamos.

"¡Espera idiota! al menos deja que me quite la mochila" tratando sacarla de mi espalda, él aprovecha este movimiento capturando mis manos con la correa

"Exactamente por eso no deje que te la quitaras" Tus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo, hasta que llegan a mi cinturón

"Ni creas que me dominaras" Me muevo con violencia para safarme de su agarre.

"Hazlo, hazlo, sino, no será divertido" su macabra mueca me excita tanto.

Con muchos problemas logro liberar una de mis manos, pero es suficiente para aventarlo.

"Ahora es mi turno" giro sobre la cama hasta quedar sobre él

"Ni lo creas" la pelea se vuelve demasiado apasionada, las ropas salen volando y nuestros cuerpos ya sudorosos se frotan causando más calor

"Así te gusta, porque yo si que lo estoy gozando" su boca recorre mi pecho dejando marcas rojas y moradas "¡gime, gime para mi!"

No es necesario que me lo diga, aun así intento no hacerlo, no me veré débil ante él, lo tomo bruscamente del cabello y lo atraigo nuevamente a mis labios.

"No es necesaria la violencia" me dices con esa mueca de cinismo en tu rostro que me dan ganas de jamás separarme de ti, aunque nunca te lo dije, así es, quiero permanecer a tu lado.

Te colocas entre mis piernas, y de un solo movimiento introduces tu miembro en mí, un grito de dolor se hace presente, eso te sorprende, me lo dice tu cara.

"No dolió tanto" trato de decir, pero no se escucha convincente

"Ya lo creo que si, lo tengo muy grande" eso fue demasiado cruel, pero antes de poder reprocharte, me has besado, lenta y suavemente el cuello, juegas con el lóbulo de mi oreja, y me susurras "me aburro"

Ahora lo he notado, no te has movido para que me acostumbre a la intromisión, abro desmesuradamente los ojos, no puedo creer que sea tan dulce "tú…"

Y antes de decir otra cosa, una envestida me calla, "Bryan!!!!!!!!!" sólo puedo decir su nombre, se sostiene por los costados, lo abrazo con fuerza. En un extraño moviendo nos caemos de la cama, quedando yo arriba, el golpe hizo que me penetrara hasta el fondo

"Oh Bryan"

"Yura" alcanzo a escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, nunca lo habías dicho en estas circunstancias

Sigo el movimiento rítmico, tranquilo, desesperante. Rió con fuerza a ver tu rostro, gozas y te desespera tanto al mismo tiempo, me tomas nuevamente de los costados, ahora con fuerza, quieres dirigir y yo me resisto, pero aun eres más fuerte, clavas sus uñas y siento como un indescriptible dolor combinado con el gozo se hace presente, te tomo de los brazos, y seguimos, mi erección choca contra su duro abdomen, me masajea con una mano mientras con la otra te aferra a mi torso, ya no lo puedo soportar y él tampoco, siento como su miembro palpita, ese movimiento justo antes del clímax, "Yura" una ultima envestida acompañada de mi nombre, terminamos al mismo tiempo por primera vez, se levanta un poco, y siento su lengua recorrer mi piel.

"exquisito" lo miro, su cara esta llena de un líquido rojo, me observo a mi mismo, estoy cubierto de sangre

FLASH BACK END

_Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,  
No es la misma cosa,  
No hay estrellas de color rosa,  
No destilan los poros del cuerpo,   
Ambrosías salpicada de te quieros._

Despierto de mi sueño tocando mi piel, el agua ya esta helada, aun así no me molesta, la he sentido más fría en los congelados lagos rusos donde solíamos entrenar.

"Te quiero" esas palabras salen de mis labios, jamás te lo dije y nunca lo oí tampoco de ti, pero, él si me lo dice. Cada vez que estamos juntos me dice esas palabras, y no le eh respondido.

Este chiquillo es dulce, tierno y amable, aunque no lo aparente. Todo lo contrario de ti. Se supone que es todo lo que podría desear y aun así no siento nada más que deseo por él, y ahora ni siquiera sé si es deseo, tan sólo es otro chico en mi vida, no hay ese dolor de estomago ante su cercanía. No hay esa ilusión y sufrimiento previo a su llegada.

_Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,  
Es como no hacer nada,  
Falta fuego en la mirada,  
Falta dar el alma en cada beso,  
Y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo.  
_

La primera vez que tuvimos sexo fue totalmente raro, no fue lo que esperaba, no fue lo que quería, y no lo fue… porque no eras tú.

Flash back

Llegamos a una mansión, mejor dicho su mansión. Lentamente y en la oscuridad subimos a su inmensa habitación, frente a su cama. Aun no sabía que hacer, bien podría haber tomado el control, y de hecho lo hice.

Lo arrastre hasta la cama, arrancando en el proceso su camisa, un botón paso rozando su sorprendido rostro, lentamente me acerco. Nuestros alientos se mezclan, él aun esta inmóvil, sonrió, es demasiado inocente.

Trato de desatar su cinturón, pero mis manos son fuertemente apresadas, mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, noto deseo y preocupación, sonrió nuevamente. Cierro mis ojos para que no note mi sentir ante su aparentemente falta de experiencia.

Me ha besado, un contacto lento y superficial, yo me aventuro a explorar esa cavidad y su lengua aunque tímida se entrelaza con la mía, _agradable_, pero no tiene más efecto que ese.

Me sostiene de los hombros y me besa cada vez con más confianza, yo ya le he desatado los pantalones y continúo con los míos, porque… al parecer él no lo hará.

Cuando nos separamos, sólo nos dividen nuestros boxers, lentamente bajo los suyos, quedando de frente a su excitación, que de un solo movimiento introduzco completamente en mi boca

"Ahhh" escucho levemente, ha tratado de ocultarlo, pero le es agradable. Siento después de unos cuantos segundos como palpita, y lo sé, ya no aguantará más, así que lo dejo. Se deja caer sentado a la cama, lentamente recorro su piel, hasta encontrarme con esos botones rosados, los muerdo débilmente, sus gemidos son mas fuertes, continuo mi camino, hasta posarme adecuadamente entre sus piernas, al parecer aun no se espera lo que pasara.

Mi mano viaja por su cuerpo recorriendo sus piernas hasta llegar al lugar adecuado, un dedo es el intruso en su entrada,

"¿¡qué!?" apenas puede moverse mi peso esta completamente sobre él

"calma" le susurro al oído mientras se estremece "todo estará bien" lo trato de calmar, lo beso, y me muevo aprisionando su sexo entre nuestros cuerpos, siento como éste rápidamente crece, "así esta mejor…gózalo"

Ahora son dos dedos, tus muecas de dolor me dicen claramente que eres virgen, al menos en este sentido. Tratas de detenerme con uno de tus brazos, yo simplemente lo evito mordiéndote en un, eso será suficiente para que olvide el dolor de su entrada.

Tres dedos, le duele, lo sé, en verdad lo sé. Es tanto su dolor que rasguña mi espalda, el ardor es excitante, ya extrañaba algo así, eso me recordó tantas cosas, mi ansia se incremento.

Lo beso nuevamente, saco mis dedos, eso lo relaja un poco, hasta que siente como son sustituidos por mi sexo que entra lenta y pausadamente

"Relájate o te dolerá más" no se me ocurre decirle nada, se aferra a mi espalda esperando. Miro su rostro, tiene los ojos muy apretados y trata de disimular su miedo "miedo" digo apenas en un susurro, el no me escuchó o finge no hacerlo, con una envestida y ya esta a la mitad, me duele a mi, desearía meterlo todo de una vez, pero le duele, una lagrima se escapa por uno de sus ojos, y otra corre por su mejilla. Un movimiento más y estoy dentro, espero unos segundos, mientras lo masturbo un poco "debes relajarte"

Mis manos son hábiles, rápidamente se ha concentrado en el placer, sus gemidos son constantes, "ya es hora" comienzo a moverme, sé que le duele, pero pronto se acostumbrara, una y otra vez, envisto cada vez más fuerte, se excita muy rápido

"Ya- ya - no –no - puedo, ya no puedo" suelta entre gemidos, unos segundos después un liquido tibio me cubre la mano, aun así continuo un rato más, hasta quedar satisfecho, salgo lentamente y sin aviso vuelvo a meterlo completo, "ahhhhhhh" un grito ahogado, …así lo hago un par de veces más… sus gritos, el dolor de sus cara, combinado con el sabor de su sudor…lentamente me vengo en su interior, salgo muy despacio, y me recuesto a su lado

"Lo hiciste bien" le digo, mientras se acomoda en mi pecho quedándose completamente dormido

FLASH BACK END

_Quise olvidarte, con él,  
Quise vengar todas tus infidelidades,   
Y me salió, tan mal,  
Que hasta me cuesta respirar su mismo aire.  
_

Ya se ha hecho tarde, salgo de la casa para estirar las piernas un poco. Las personas me observan, es normal para alguien como yo, pero cuando iba contigo nos miraban a los dos, te miraban a ti, y _tú_ les seguías el juego, sólo debía descuidarme y ya estabas flirteando con cualquiera que se te acercara.

Cuando nos enojábamos _–que era frecuentemente-_ te ibas a buscar otros que te complacieran, muchas veces llamaron al departamento ¿sabes? y yo lo único que les contestaba es que ya estabas ocupado, sabían bien que yo vivía contigo o debían saberlo, pero a ti nunca te importo esconderme a tus amantes y al mismo tiempo ellos sabían de mi, sólo les gustaba molestarme. Esa fue la causa de muchos enfrentamientos, porque _tú_ no soportabas que alguien más me mirara, llegaste a los golpes por ello, pero, en cambio yo no podía hacer nada.

Hasta que llego este niño, el heredero de las empresas mas importantes de Rusia, pero para mí es alguien insignificante, aun así debo hacerlo. Estaré con él, es por venganza, tú no puedes hacer nada contra él, ni nadie puede. Nadie nunca ha estado a su lado como yo lo estoy y así permaneceré hasta que llegue el momento

_Los mechones de tu pelo negro crespo,  
Tus caderas afiladas y escurridas,  
Esa barba que raspaba como lija,  
Y tu sonrisa retorcida,  
Son lo mejor que hay en mi vida._

Cuando me veías totalmente enojado porque alguien se te acercaba te reías mordazmente, "no confías en tus encantos" me decías, "acaso no eres mejor que todos ellos, ¿entonces de que te preocupas?, a mí siempre me ha gustado lo mejor" y después de eso me arrastrabas a algún lugar y lo hacíamos, hacíamos el amor.

Me besabas, me dejabas los labios y la cara totalmente roja, las raíces de tu barba rapaban por donde pasaran, y te reías de mí. Constantemente decías que era mi culpa por tener la piel tan blanca, yo me vengaba con un golpe o una mordida, que siempre iniciaba nuevamente el juego.

Los mechones lavandas de tu cabello quedaban atrapados entre mis ropas, mis dedos, eh incluso mis dientes, no sabía como pero siempre quedaban en algún lugar aprisionados. Bryan, ¡tu simple nombre me estremece!

_Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,  
No es la misma cosa,  
No hay estrellas de color rosa,  
No destilan los poros del cuerpo,   
Ambrosías salpicada de te quieros._

Pero ahora no estas, yo estoy con él, así debe ser, es como debía ser, ya no estarás conmigo nunca y es porque él te aparto de mi vida, mejor dicho te arranco de ella.

Mis pasos han llegado al miso sitio al que voy todos los días, un pequeño desfiladero cercano a un bosque, ahí descansa una placa de piedra.

Me siento a un lado y como de costumbre me quedo ahí sin decir o hacer nada, únicamente… espero tu regreso, que tu vuelvas o el reunirme contigo.

_Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,  
Es como no hacer nada,  
Falta fuego en la mirada,  
Falta dar el alma en cada beso,  
Y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo._

Kai Hiwatari, es le responsable de tu muerte y yo seré el responsable de la suya, tan solo espera cariño, el final esta cerca.

Bryan Kuznetzov

1985 -2008

**Nota de la autora**: si bueno, creo que es lo más corto que es escrito, espero no es desagrade demasiado, espero sus criticas, opiniones, y demás.

Nuevamente Gracias Nyu, por ser mi beta

Ah por si les quedo la duda, si, era una lapida.


End file.
